Magnetic semiconductor memories such as field switching MRAM or STT-MRAM devices often need an effective shielding to prevent data loss due to external magnetic fields.
Shielding can be done by applying soft-magnetic layers to the upper surface and/or to the bottom surface of the semiconductor die.
In contrast to existing solutions, which are rather complicated and expensive, an easy-to-use and cost efficient approach is provided herewith.